


Quite Enough

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Charlie and Julian go visit some friends, and their kids.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Surviving the War [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Quite Enough

**Author's Note:**

> nearly at the end of 2003 now! we're moving at a decent clip y'all

“Uncles are here!” Kelton called out from where he’d opened the door for Charlie and Julian. Just over a year ago Abby and Clara had finally managed to adopt a couple kids though Romania’s Ministry of Magic. The kids were a sib set who’d been bouncing from relative to relative without anyone willing to keep them. Elena had turned two a few months after they’d gotten the two of them and Kelton had turned five two months after that.

“Aren’t you supposed to let your mums open the door?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at the boy who just grinned up at him.

“How many times have I told you not to open the door Kelton!” Abby called as she moved around him to hold the door open. “Course it’s open now, are you two planning on letting all the warm air out?”

“You’re ridiculous.” He laughed as he and Julian stepped in out of the cold. The door clicked shut behind them just as the Elena came tearing around the corner as fast as two-year-old legs could carry her.

“Mum!” She called out tugging on Abby’s dress and letting out a string of words so quick and garbled together Julian and Charlie trades raised eyebrows.

“Yeah mum, can we?” Kelton looked between his sister and Abby with a widening grin.

“Yes fine, we were going into the yard anyway.” Abby nodded and Kelton took his sister’s hand leading her off down the hall. Then Abby turned to them with a grin. “Clara’s parents sent them kid brooms as early Christmas presents and they both fell in love.”

“Lucky kids.” Julian said as they followed Abby back through the house and into the yard. Clara was standing at their barbecue, a gift from Abby’s dad when they moved in, and poking meat around the grill.

They each grabbed seats nearish to the barbecue as Kelton and Elena ran out and onto the grassy patch. Kelton was on his broom as soon as he hit grass but Elena took a few tries to get up and going. While she was trying Kelton flew circles around her offering encouragement and cheers. As soon as she was up, he took off and she chased him.

By the time Clara called them to come sit for dinner Kelton and Elena had gone around in circles so many times Charlie couldn’t look at them without getting dizzy. Both of them chattered all through dinner as well. It took all of Charlie’s concentration to catch a quarter of what Elena was saying but both Abby and Clara seemed to understand with hardly any repetition needed.

After eating, and with Clara’s encouragement, both of the kids wanted Charlie to teach them how to play Quidditch. So, he set up miniature goal hoops in their backyard and found a ball they could use as a small quaffle. He played keeper by running around the goal nets to try and block the kids’ shots.

At first, he tried going easy on them because they were just kids but it was quickly evident that being a kid had very little effect on Kelton’s ability to aim. Elena however was just as likely to not throw hard enough to get in the hoop as she was to bounce it off the rim but she was only two. Then Julian came over and set up a second set of hoops with another ball and Elena ditched Charlie to go try and score on Julian.

Once it started getting dark Clara saved them by scooping the kids up and announcing it was bath time. As Clara ushered the kids upstairs Abby, who’d spent a good chunk of the evening reading, came over with a grin.

“Thanks, I almost never get a chance to read while they’re awake.” Then she gestured towards the table. “Want to stay for a drink or?”

“Charlie works in the morning.” Julian shrugged apologetically.

“Don’t want to be tired when dealing with injured dragons I suppose.” Abby waved her hand with a sigh. “Go on then you two, it’s been lovely having you over.”

“Stay well.” Charlie kissed her on the cheek on his way passed.

“Tell Clara thank you again.” Julian grinned as he followed Charlie. “The barbecue was delicious.”

Though it was only a five-minute walk home by the time they were there Charlie felt his eyes drooping.

“I’ve met less energetic dragons.” Charlie rubbed his face as he collapsed onto their couch.

“Injured dragons.” Julian mumbled in agreement; his eyes closed as he leaned against Charlie’s shoulder. “Don’t have children.”

“I wasn’t intending to suddenly reproduce asexually.” He chuckled and Julian turned his face further into his shoulder to muffle his own laughter.

Julian pulled back slightly once he’d calmed his laughter. “Nieces and Nephews are quite enough.”

“Quite enough.” Charlie agreed. “And judging by the letters my siblings send we’ll have plenty of those.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's my 100th work on here, holy moly.


End file.
